


Пожалуйста

by WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021/pseuds/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021
Summary: Посол Набу прилетел на Муунилинст.
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious





	Пожалуйста

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
>  **Бета:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021   
> **Размер:** мини, 1237 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Хего Дамаск (Дарт Плэгас)/Шив Палпатин (Дарт Сидиус)  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** PWP-зарисовка  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Краткое содержание:** посол Набу прилетел на Муунилинст.  
>  **Примечания:** работа написана в настоящем времени  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021 - "Пожалуйста"

Времени на встречи становится все меньше, и Палпатин с сожалением понимает, что, как только его назначат сенатором, он не сможет так же легко сбегать к Дамаску. За ним станут следить куда больше, и один неверный шаг может стоить карьеры. Палпатин едва ли не впервые в жизни не до конца уверен, что выбранный путь — правильный. Но такие мысли следует гнать как можно дальше — чтобы они не могли в ответственный момент сбить с намеченного пути к Великой цели их с учителем плана. Но пока на него, всего-то посла Набу, не обращают излишнего внимания, он находит способ раз за разом улизнуть на тайную встречу. Даже, как сейчас, на Муунилинст — под видом вполне официального визита к представителям Банковского клана.

Узнав о выходке ученика, Плэгас только тяжко вздыхает и добавляет в расписание одну внеплановую встречу — под самый конец дня. 

— Не задерживайся, Хего. Завтра у нас важное совещание, тебе не помешает отдохнуть, — попросит его Ларш Хилл, покидая офис «Капиталов Дамаска».

И Хего не планирует задерживаться. Только побеседовать с учеником и отчитать. И, возможно, преподать ему урок — с Палпатином он привык не строить слишком детальных планов встреч, если только это не была тренировка. Этот человек все равно умудрялся делать все так, как хотелось ему, и слово учителя далеко не всегда имело вес.

— Магистр Дамаск, вы приглашали меня? — Палпатин заходит тихо и останавливается посреди кабинета, смотря куда угодно, только не на Хего. — Признаюсь честно, вы удивили меня… этим предложением.

— Располагайтесь, посол, — Хего небрежно машет рукой в сторону диванчиков для посетителей и отвечает в тон Палпатину: — Признаюсь, я был удивлен вашему визиту на Муунилинст. 

— Деловая поездка, магистр, — Палпатин улыбается и словно случайно убирает локоны, обнажая шею. Играть скромного посла у него получается отлично, и Хего, возможно, даже поверил бы — если бы не лихорадочный блеск в родных глазах.

— Вижу, ты соскучился?

Палпатин отводит взгляд, смотрит на свои ладони и сжимает юбку строгого платья.

— Я надеялся, вы тоже скучали, — в его голосе слышна обида, — но, вижу, ошибся. Приятной ночи, магистр Дамаск, не буду отвлекать вас.

Палпатин поднимается резко, порывисто, и маска равнодушия дает трещину. Он злится, его раздражает спокойствие Плэгаса и официальный прием, который ему оказывают, и ударяет по самолюбию то, что Хего почти не смотрит на него. Будто перед ним какой-то другой человек.

Палпатин почти успевает подойти к двери, когда понимает, что больше не может ступить и шагу. Сила вокруг держит его в тисках, но не давит.

— Что вы себе позволяете? — на грани слышимости шипит Палпатин, с трудом поворачивая голову в сторону Плэгаса, но даже не пытаясь вырваться из захвата.

— Ничего, посол, — Плэгас пожимает плечами и отворачивается к окну, будто потеряв всякий интерес к позднему посетителю. — Кажется, вы собирались уходить. Вы передумали?

Палпатин едва не рычит в ответ. Иначе как издевательством такую демонстрацию Силы назвать он не может. И все же двигаться становится легче, но вместо того, чтобы уйти, он разворачивается и решительно идет к Дамаску

— Вы! — возмущение застревает в горле, когда Хего поворачивается к нему.

— Я? — все так же равнодушно уточняет муун.

— Невыносимы! — Палпатин подходит совсем близко и заносит руку для удара. Но не ударяет: Плэгас перехватывает руку ученика и отводит в сторону, слегка сжимая — ощутимо, но еще не причиняя боли. Палпатин смотрит ему в глаза с вызовом и прикусывает губу. 

Он дает завести руку себе за спину, делает маленький шаг вперед и другой рукой вцепляется в мантию Дамаска, не разрывая с ним зрительного контакта. И Хего не в силах отвести взгляд от лихорадочно блестящих глаз напротив. Палпатин смотрит на него с немой мольбой и шепчет так, что Хего не в состоянии ему отказать.

— Магистр Дамаск, — шепчет он на выдохе. Щеки Палпатина горят румянцем.

— Не здесь, Сидиус, — Плэгас отпускает его и знает наверняка — ученик последует за ним.

***  
Палпатин стоит у постели Хего и неспешно снимает платье, обнажает худые плечи, двигается словно в медленном танце. Ему нравится, когда магистр Дамаск раздевает его, выпутывая из плена тканей, но сегодня он намерен доставить учителю удовольствие. И сделать это медленно, красуясь каждым кусочком оголившейся кожи.

«Вам нравится, учитель?»

Хего наблюдает, затаив дыхание, и думает о том, что дорогой ученик сегодня не отделается легко. Ему не требуется отвечать — он не скрывает того, насколько ему нравится вид Палпатина, его мнимая скромность и покорность.

Он помогает учителю раздеться, встает перед ним на колени и щекой трется о его ладонь. 

— Поднимись. 

От чуть охрипшего голоса Палпатина пробивает дрожь. И он поднимается, чтобы тут же прижаться к Плэгасу как можно ближе.

Таким, послушным, дрожащим от предвкушения и не скрывающим своих чувств в Силе, Сидиуса Плэгас видит редко. 

Он разворачивает спиной к себе не сопротивляющегося ученика и усаживает на свои колени, и Сидиус расслабленно откидывает голову, подставляя шею, предлагая настолько откровенно, что Плэгас не может не принять предложения — кусает, оставляя метки и наслаждаясь тихими вздохами и тяжелым дыханием Сидиуса.  
Плэгас кладет ладонь ему на горло, не давая опустить голову, и легко сжимает. Сидиус может только нетерпеливо ерзать и шире разводить колени.

«Пожалуйста», — просит он учителя, подаваясь навстречу ласкающей ладони. Ему нравится контроль со стороны Плэгаса, но невозможность получить желаемое так скоро, как хотелось, — раздражает. Последний раз они встречались несколько долгих месяцев назад, и Сидиус соскучился, его бросает в жар от нетерпения, но он покорно подчиняется, давая Плэгасу вести. Сидиус закрывает глаза, целиком отдаваясь ощущениям и не пытаясь сдержать стоны, вырывающиеся всякий раз, стоит Плэгасу несильно сжать его соски или невесомо коснуться головки члена.

«Пожалуйста».

Сидиус задыхается от ощущений, но ему отчаянно мало. Он выгибается, кусает губы и впивается ногтями в свои ладони.

«Пожалуйста».

Сидиус бездумно тянется за поцелуем, чуть поворачивается, чтобы зубами прихватить кожу у ключиц. Ему кажется, что он одновременно и здесь, и растворяется в Плэгасе — где-то на грани реальности и миража, и все его тело наполнено сладкой тяжестью. Он тонет в нежности и чувствует себя безвольной куклой, но это ощущение на удивление не вызывает гнева. На волнах удовольствия, на которых его укачивает Плэгас, хорошо, даже слишком, и Сидиус не хочет прекращать сладкую пытку.

«Пожалуйста».

Каждое касание вызывает дрожь и очередной тихий стон. Плэгас осторожно укладывает Сидиуса на кровать, нависает сверху. Вид распростертого ученика, просящего так неприкрыто, сводит с ума. Плэгасу приходится замедлить собственные сердца, чтобы не сорваться раньше времени. Не поддаться на умоляющий взгляд.

«Пожалуйста».

Плэгас готовит Сидиуса тягуче медленно, осторожно. Он все еще боится ненароком причинить боль, но чувствует, как в глубине души ученика растет глухое раздражение.   
Сидиус пытается податься бедрами навстречу, когда Плэгас входит в него; протяжно стонет, когда Плэгас входит целиком и замирает внутри, давая привыкнуть. 

Сидиус дрожит, тяжело дышит, тихо скулит, пытаясь задать свой темп, и сжимает простыни в ладонях. Он качается на волнах этого удовольствия, блуждает взглядом по лицу Плэгаса и кусает губы.

«Пожалуйста».

Сидиусу хочется, чтобы Плэгас двигался быстрее, резче, но он держит ученика за бедра и продолжает двигаться медленно, наслаждаясь тем, как расслаблен под ним Сидиус. Как он дрожит от размеренных толчков и нежных укусов, как задыхается от таких же тягуче-медленных поцелуев.

«Пожалуйста».

Сидиус теряется в ощущениях, мечется и льнет к Плэгасу. Ближе, глубже.   
Ему кажется, что все его чувства обострены до предела, и каждое легкое прикосновение Плэгаса к нему вызывает мурашки.

«Хего».

Сидиус мечется, цепляется руками за Плэгаса и стонет громко, несдержанно. Долгая, мягкая дрожь удовольствия накрывает его, опускается сладкой истомой. Голова кружится, и Сидиус лежит неподвижно, отчаянно хватая ртом воздух и стараясь выровнять дыхание.

Плэгас выходит из расслабленного тела и ложится рядом, притягивает Сидиуса к себе в объятия, покрывает поцелуями щеки и припухшие губы. Плэгас скользит пальцами по его спине и останавливает ладонь на пояснице.

Сидиус закрывает глаза, устраивается поудобнее, придвигаясь вплотную к учителю и закидывая одну ногу ему на бедро. Он засыпает быстро, расслабленный и вымотанный, и Плэгас чувствует, как его ученик сияет, счастливый.


End file.
